User talk:Konoko
__TOC__ Multiple Edits "I appologize in advance for multiple edits." If that's a sin, then I'm probably way more guilty than anyone here. --TonyV 06:23, 3 March 2006 (PST) : Me too. --StarGeek 19:18, 3 March 2006 (PST) =Projects= Power Pools *Concealment *Fighting *Fitness *Flight *Leadership *Leaping *Medicine *Presence *Speed *Teleportation Also on the agenda is Travel Powers and Movement and Movement Powers and Travel. Game Client Forum post and article's talk page will have details about this one http://paragonwiki.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=110 Game Client talk:Game Client --Konoko 06:25, 6 March 2006 (PST) Powerset types : AHA!!! See the template NoFuturePowerSet for how the types are supposed to work.--Konoko 04:33, 26 May 2006 (PDT) :: Devouring Swarm Holy cow, I just ran 1 test, and the Devouring Swarm's sting lasts about 5 minutes. No Teleport and no Fly for 5 minutes... that hurts.--Konoko 10:08, 17 March 2006 (PST) :My main is an ice tank and I've always hated facing them. Their attacks are auto-hit which makes defense meaningless. - Snorii 11:06, 17 March 2006 (PST) :: I know the regular swarms attacks aren't autohit, but have VERY high accuracy. -13's would hit me occasionally. Having VERY high accuracy at level 50 means they'll hit all the time. --Konoko 03:12, 4 April 2006 (PDT) Epic/Patron pool detail Thanks for the details on NoFuture links, Konoko. Allowed me to (finally) create some link templates quickly, without having to figure out the details myself. All sorted into Category:NoFuture Link Templates now. --StarGeek 12:36, 16 June 2006 (PDT) Administrative Access Hey, I've assigned administrative access to you so that you can now edit all pages in the wiki, including the home page if you want to. You also have access to do things like block users who spam and that kind of thing. I do ask that you run making any other folks admins past me before actually doing, and that you reserve changing the home page for relatively big stuff. Thanks again for all of the work you've contributed to the wiki! --TonyV 08:45, 5 August 2006 (PDT) W00t-age-ness batman! *ahem* I thank you for your trust in this matter and will do my best to uphold the something something. To the editpad, Robin! --Konoko 13:11, 5 August 2006 (PDT) Titles Hi Konoko, I probably should have left it to you, but I added in the Vet Titles. I also redid the tables, since they never lined up for me. Take a look, revert if you like, check the talk section for comments on the I8 stuff. 13:51, 15 October 2006 (PDT) : Not a problem, looks a lot better, even though my nested tables were spiffy. I didn't even know we had a list of Vet Titles yet. I still need to fix the Overview.--Konoko 09:51, 19 October 2006 (PDT) :: We have the vet titles now for the same reason we have badge images so early, and the same reason we know that the 36 month vet reward is a non-combat pet. Namely, because people go digging around in the game code as soon as it is released and dig up these kinds of things. :) - Sister Leortha 10:00, 19 October 2006 (PDT)